doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Twelfth Doctor Adventures/Birthday Special
This story has a lot of plotholes. I don't like the ending myself, its a bit bad and rushed. But here it is! Plot Rassilon’s TARDIS was crashing. The people aboard: the Doctor, Helen, David and Rassilon himself. Everywhere was smoke, sparks flew of the console, and there was nothing that could stop it. “What’s happening?” Helen asked. “We’re crashing,” the Doctor replied, “Rassilon has already said that. Lord president, what are the coördinates of the place we’re going to crash?” Rassilon looked on the monitor, but it wasn’t working. “It isn’t working!” he shouted. “Then we’ve just got to wait and see!” the Doctor said. Rassilon’s TARDIS flew through space, at an enormous speed. “I need something sonic!” Rassilon shouted. “Use this!” the Doctor answered, as he threw his sonic screwdriver at Rassilon. However, it was to high, and Rassilon couldn’t catch it. The sonic fell on the ground, somewhere behind him. “Good throw, Doctor!” Rassilon said sarcasticly. “Sorry!” the Doctor replied, “I’ll find it!” He let go of the console, but that wasn’t smart. He flew through the TARDIS. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!” hescreamed, as he hit the wall. “Doctor!” Helen shouted. “Hold on, we could crash any moment now!” Rassilon ordered. “What about the Doctor?” David asked. The Doctor struggled to the console, got up, and got grabbed it. Suddenly, there was a weird sound. Ding! Ding! Ding! “What’s that?” the Doctor asked Rassilon. “The noise it makes when my TARDIS is going to make an emergency landing.” Rassilon replied. THUD!!! “We have landed!” Rassilon said. “It looks like we can’t use this TARDIS anymore,” the Doctor said, “Lets go outside and see where we are.” They had landed on the ground, in a field full of snow. It was night. In front of them was a crashed spaceship. “What sort of spaceship is that?” Helen asked the Doctor. “It lookes like a Kalossian spaceship.” The Doctor replied. “What are Kalossians?” David asked. “Kalossians are a race of semi-aquatic mammalians,” The Doctor explained, “An dit seems that they crashed here.” “The door is locked!” Rassilon said, who had already walked to one of the door’s on the ship. “This one too!” David added, who had also tried a door. “I’ll open them with my-” the Doctor said, as he suddenly stopped at mid-sentance, “I forgot that I lost it in Rassilon’s TARDIS.” The Doctor walked to one of the doors. Suddenly, it opened. A Kalossian came out. “Hello,” the Doctor said, “Who are you?” “My name is Vangra,” the Kalossian explained, “We crashed here 10 minutes ago. The others… They died…” Vangra started crying, “All of them… They all died, except me!” “We can get you back to your home planet!” Helen said. “Wrong,” the Doctor added, “We’re stranded here too!” “We’ll get you back,” David said, “We only need to find out how!” “This planet,” Rassilon asked Vangra, “What’s it called?” “Trenzalore!” Vangra replied. The Doctor looked shocked. He didn’t move for a few seconds. “What’s the matter?” Helen asked. “Trenzalore,” the Doctor explained, “Is were I’m buried.” The Doctor looked around, through the dark field. At the edge of the field was a forest. “Doctor, what’s that?” David asked, pointing at a statue at the forest. “Its a Weeping Angel!” Helen shouted, “Doctor, we’ve got to run!” “What do you want me to do?” the Doctor shouted angry at the Angels, “Die now? If you want my life, come, and get!” “No time for a speech,” David said, “Just run!” “Where?” the Doctor asked, “There is no place we can go! This place is full of monsters!” “Our spaceship!” Vangra suddenly added, “Quick, inside!” “Briliant!” the Doctor shouted, as he got into the ship. When everyone was inside, Vangra closed the door. The Doctor and his friends walked into another room. The room was full of machines and dead Kalossians. Vangra started crying. “Its going to be alright,” Helen said, “We’ll get you back home.” The Doctor looked at some of the machines. So did Rassilon. BANG!!!!!!! “What was that?” Helen asked. “The Angels are trying to get in!” the Doctor said, “They are trying to slam the door out!” BANG!!!!!!! “I’m scared!” Vangra said. “Vangra, I want you to get your mind out of Child Mind,” the Doctor told her, “Get into Think Mind.” Vangra tried hard. BANG!!!!!!! Now she was even more scared. “Don’t think about the monsters,” the Doctor said, trying to help her, “Think of another way out!” “Think Mind,” Vangra replied, “I must get my mind in Think Mind. I di dit! I’m in think mid!” “Great!” the Doctor shouted, “Now think of something to escape!” BANG!!!!!!! “They can smash the door any moment now!” David said scared. “Keep looking at the door!” Rassilon ordered, “If they break open that door, you must look at them!” “I’ve got it!” Vangra shouted out happily, “There’s a very small ship onboard this ship. Its for emergencies only, but I guess this is one!” “Well done,” the Doctor replied, “Now show us the way to the small ship.” Everyone followed Vangra through the big ship, until the reached a small shuttle. “Fast, inside!” the Doctor shouted. Everyone got in. The ship was just big enough. The Doctor piloted the ship. At the front, were the ccockpit of the ship was, was also a large window for the pilot to look outside. Behind the pilot’s chair were other chairs. The Doctor got on the front one, as the others went on the other chairs. “Doctor, look!” David shouted, as he pointed outside through the front window, “The Weeping Angels are inside!” In front of the ship were three Weeping Angels. “Vangra, is this ship armed?” the Doctor asked. “Yes,” Vangra replied, “Why?” “For this!” the Doctor added, as he used the small shuttle’s laser cannons to destroy the three Angels, “Now, time to go!” the Doctor said, as he pressed a button. Part of the roof of the ship the shuttle was in opened. It was just big enough for the shuttle to get through. The shuttle glided into the air, and then flew off. “So Vangra,” the Doctor said to Vangra, “How exactly did that big Kalossian ship crash?” “We were shot down!” Vangra replied. The moment the Doctor heard that, he looked straight through the window. They were flying over a mountain, and on the mountain, were giant cannons. “Hold on!” the Doctor warned the others, as he steered the shuttle like an idiot. The shuttle made loopings, avoiding the lasers and missles fired from the giant cannons. Everyone aboard the shuttle screamed. BANG!!!!!!! The ship had been hit by one of the lasers. “We’re crashing!” the Doctor shouted. “We’re going to die!” Helen screamed. “No we’re not,” Vangra said, with only a little bit of fear in her voice, “This ship has K.E.S: Kalossian Emergency Teleport. The K.E.S teleports you to the place right underneath your ship.” “Then what are we waiting for?” the Doctor said, as he pressed the giant yellow button with K.E.S on it. The Doctor and his friends teleported on the top of the mountain, between all the cannons. They were surrounded by Cybermen. “Could have been worse!” the Doctor said, relieved. “Doctor, you do realise that we are surrounded by Cybermen, not?” Rassilon commented. “As I said, it could have been worse,” the Doctor replied, “What if it were Daleks and Cybermen.” “You will help us!” one of the Cybermen said, “You will come with us!” The Doctor and his friends followed the Cybermen until they came at a destroyed village. “This village,” the Doctor said with tears in his eyes, “This is the one we blew up, Helen. Remember with the Cybermen? Many innocent deaths…” “The Cybermen have survived,” one of the Cybermen commented, “You have failed!” “Then I’ll make sure that I’ll finish this job tonight!” the Doctor said angrily, “How did you survive? I blew up the jewel.” “The jewel was only a test for an easier and cheaper energy source for the Cybermen,” another Cyberman explained, “There were only two Cybermen that were not controled by the jewel in this village. They have survived.” “We are with a low amount of Cybermen,” another Cyberman added, “On Trenzalore there aren’t any lifeforms that we are able to upgrade. However, after a planet was brought back from a Pocket Universe, the void between universes became weaker. We detected other Cybermen in a parallel universe. We will get them back, and together, we will rule the universe.” “That planet must be Gallifrey!” David said, “The one that came back!” “And those Cybermen must be from Pete’s World!” the Doctor put in. “What’s Pete’s World?” Helen asked. “Something from my past,” the Doctor explained, “No time to tell you now, we need to stop the Cybermen!” “To late, Doctor,” one of the Cybermen said, “We have created strong machines, to get those Cybermen out of that other world. Now the void is weak, we will suceed. The Cybermen will rise.” Another Cyberman pressed a button on a remote. Five giant antenna-like machines were turned on. They created a strong white light at the place were the village was. “This is the portal!” the Cyber-Leader said, “The Cybermen will come to us!” “Last of the Mondas Cybermen,” the Doctor said, “Calling out for Cybus Cybermen. Can this go even worse?” “Doctor, look!” Helen said, “There is something wrong! There is only one figure in the portal!” The Doctor turned his head to the portal. He saw one mysterious figure. Then, the mysterious figure came closer, walking out of the void. It was a young male with black hear, and a grey scarf. “Who are you?” the Cyber-Leader asked. “I am the Master!” the young male replied. “That’s impossible!” Rassilon shouted, “The real Master is set prison on Gallifrey!” “I believe,” the Doctor put in, “That this is the Master from a parallel universe!” “Doctor, I’m scared,” Vangra whispered, “Please do something.” “Vangra, I can only do something if you get you mind on Think Mind, instead of Child Mind!” the Doctor explained. “Doctor, look!” David said, pointing at the portal, “Another figure!” It was the Rani. She looked the same as the Rani from the Doctor’s universe. “She’s also from a parallel universe!” the Doctor shouted, “Cybermen, delete those two, before its to late!” “No,” the Cyber-Leader replied, “They will help us!” “With what?” the parallel Master asked. “With taking over the universe!” a Cyberman replied. “Sounds good!” the Master laughed. “Not for me!” the parallel Rani shouted, “The Cybermen will trick us!” “Then you are our enemy,” the Cyber-Leader said, “Delete her!” All the Cybermen started shooting. The Rani got out a gun, and she started shooting back. “This is our chance!” Vangra said, who had gotten her mind back into Think Mind, “Come on, run!” The Doctor and his friends started running. They ran down the mountain side, onto a path full of snow. “Doctor, what sort of things live here?” Helen asked. “Silents, Weeping Angels and Human-like people.” Rassilon answered, before the Doctor could say anything. “No Human-like people,” the Doctor said, “I’ve been scanning with this machine, and it seems that they’re all gone.” He showed his friends a small iPad-like thing, “It scannes all likeform.” The Doctor explained. “Doctor, it shows two other things!” David said, “The machine says Silents, Weeping Angels, Goloc, Malakans, Goloc, Time Lords, Kalossian and Humans. The last few were probably us, but what are the Goloc, Ood and the Malakans?” “Malakans, Ood and Goloc,” the Doctor commented, “What are they doing here?” “Now what?” Vangra asked. “There’s nothing we can do against all these monsters,” the Doctor explained, “We need survive, to escape!” “Doctor, look!” Helensaid. She pointed at a large forest, which was at the end of the path. In the forest were Malakans, Goloc, Ood, Weeping Angels and Silents. “Is this the day I die?” the Doctor shouted at the monsters, “Is this it? Am I going to die?” “We have come to help you!” one of the Ood explained. “Why help us?” the Doctor asked, “Why?” “If the Cybermen will take over, they won’t only kill us,” one of the Silents said, “We will die too!” “I have send them a warning,” a voice from behind the monsters said. It was Tasha Lem. “Doctor, who is that?” Helen asked. “Tasha Lem,” the Doctor said, with a faint smile on his face, “Mother Supeious of the Papal Mainframe.” “And us,” Vastra said. She was there with Strax and Jenny. “And I have my soldiers with me!” Tasha said, pointing at the soldiers behind her, “Doctor, the Siege of Trenzalore has now begon!” Meanwhile, the Cybermen had other plans. “What do we do with the Rani’s dead body?” one of the Cybermen asked the Cyber-Leader, while carrying the Rani’s body. “Dump it on the ground somewhere for now,” the Cyber-Leared said, “For now, we must continue with our plan! Get everything ready! The Cybermen will rule!” “So what’s my part of all this?” the parallel Master asked. “You will kill the Doctor and his friends!” the Cyber-Leader explained. “Alright then,” the parallel Master replied, “Give me a gun, and I will take care of him!” At the same moment, Tasha Lem showed the Doctor something. “We found this in modern day France, Paris, in a field,” she said, while showing the Doctor his TARDIS. “The TARDIS!” th Doctor laughed. He ran inside, only to find out that the inside had changed a bit. He walked to the console. “Brilliant!” the Doctor shouted, as he walked to the console. He pressed a button, and a new sonic screwdriver came out of the console, “We’ll need this!” He walked outside again, looking around. All the monsters and aliens watched him has he walked forewards. “We need a plan,” the Doctor said, “Does anyone now something?” “Attack with grenades!” Strax shouted. “Maybe in the ambush,” the Doctor said, “But we need an… attack plan!” “We could attack them with grenades!” Strax commented. “Yes, in the ambush!” the Doctor said impatiently, “But we need a strategy!” “We can shoot them with my guns!” Strax said, feeling very smart. “Strax, shut up!” Vastra said angrily. “Now for a real plan,” the Doctor asked, “Does someone know one?” “Maybe we cansabotage the machines making the portals,” Jenny advised, “It will stop them from brinning new Cybermen here!” Meanwhile, the parallel Master was spying on them. They’re with to many, he thought. I can never kill the Doctor with so much people near him. ''He crawled closer. “Doctor,” one of the Silents said to the Doctor, “I feel a lifeform, sitting close, watching us.” The Doctor and the others looked around. ''Better get back, ''the parallel Master thought. “There!” Helen shouted, poiting at the top of the mountain, “The parallel Master!” The parallel Master started running, but it was to late. Behind him was a Weeping Angel. “AAAH!!!” the parallel Master shouted. “Well, well, well!” the Doctor said, “Trapped by a member of my team? Yes, I now work together with the Angels. A suprise, isn’t it?” “What are you doing here?” Vastra asked. “The Cybermen,” the parallel Master explained, “They want to kill you, Doctor.” “Then I guess its time for the ambush!” the Doctor said, “This is a great job for the Malakans.” “Malakans,” Tasha Lem ordered, “You will shape shift into Cybermen, and destroy those machines!” In one second, five Malakans shape shifted into Cybermen. They walked avoer the mountain, then down, to a field, where the Cybermen were. “Prepare the portal generators,” the Cyber-Leader shouted, “The time has come! Cybermen will rule!” “But sir,” another Cyberman said, “We don’t know if the Doctor is dead.” “Then my new army will kill him!” the Cyber-Leader replied, “Start the generators. Now!” The disguised Malakans looked at eachother. They were ready to destroy the generators, although it would cost there own lives. They had to save the other Malakans from the Cybermen, taking over the universe. And maybe also other universe’s. One of the real Cybermen activated one of the generators. “The Cybus Cybermen will not come!” one of the disguised Malakans suddenly said, as he pointed the gun in his wrist at the generator. ''Bang! He missed. “Delete him!” the Cyber-Leader ordered. Bang! One of the real Cybermen shot the Malakan Cyberman. The Malakan fell on the ground, and it shifted back to his normal form. “There are intruders,” the Cyber-Leader said, “Scan the area for life forms.” One of the real Cybermen got a little machine, and activated it. “Those other four,” the Cyberman said, “They are Malakans. Delete them!” The Cybermen opened fire, and in less than a minute, the Malakans were dead. What the Cybermen didn’t notice, was that a Goloc was watching them from far off. As soon as the Goloc saw this, he ran back at the Doctor and his army. “They have killed them,” the Goloc said. His voice was translated by the TARDIS, “We can’t do this, Doctor!” “We can’t, no…” the Doctor had to admit, “But we’re not giving up so easy! There must be a way!” “We can get Time Lords with the TARDIS!” Helen advised. “But its all new,” the Doctor replied, “The TARDIS is completly new. Is has changed. I don’t know how to fly it yet.” “And Tasha’s ship?” David asked. “It will take ages to get to Gallifrey,” Rassilon answered, “And using it to attack won’t work. Those cannons will destroy it right away.” “So we’re out of hope?” Tasha said. “Yes,” the Doctor replied, “Nothing we can do.” “We will attack now,” one of the Silents said, “They are opening the portals. We must!” The Doctor looked at Tasha. “What will we do?” the Doctor asked her. “We must attack now, Doctor!” Tasha replied. “I survived the Sontaran Ship exploding,” the Doctor commented, “I got back Gallifrey, without dying, by going into the Time Field. I guess my luck is finished. I must die one day. And tat is today. So now… ATTACK!!!!!!!” The Doctor’s army ran up the mountain, over it, till they came to the field with the generators. “Cybermen!” the Doctor shouted, “Stop this now, or we will fight.” “No problem, Doctor,” the Cyber-Leader replied, “The Cybus Cybermen are coming through.” Hundreds of Cybus Cybermen walked through the portal. “Attack!!!” the Doctor shouted, as his army started shooting. However, the Cybermen did too. “Cybus Cybermen, kill the Doctor!” the Cyber-Leader shouted. They too started shooting at the Doctor’s army. “They’re with to much!” Strax said. “Just attack!” the Doctor ordered. As the soldiers of the Papal Mainframe shot with laser guns, the Silents shot electric bolts, the Goloc smashed into the Cybermen, trying to get the mto the ground, and the Malanaks shape shifted into Cybermen to shoot back with the same weapons. Rassilon attacked with a gun he got from one of the Papal Mainframe’s soldiers, as Tasha Lem used her own ones. The Ood attacked like they usually do, and the Weeping Angels sneeked up behind the Cybermen to zap them back in time. Strax used his guns and grenades, and Jenny and Vastra had gotten guns from the Papal Mainframe too. Meanwhile, the Doctor, Helen, David and Vangra got around the battlefield, all the way to the generators. They arrived at one. However, it was guarded by three Cybermen. “Stop,” one of them said, “You will be deleted!” “I didn’t think so!” one of the other guards said. He shot the two guards. “What?” David said suprised. “He’s one of the Malakans!” the Doctor explained, as he walked to the generator with his sonic in his hand. Buzz! With a quick ‘''buzz’'' the Doctor sabotaged the generator. Smoke came of it. “Run,” the Doctor ordered, “The generator is going to explode!” BOOM!!!!!!! One of the generators exploded. The portal got weaker. “I’ll do the second one!” Strax shouted, as he shot with his gun. It didn’t have effect. “There’s a forcefield in front of it!” the Doctor explained, “I need to do it with my sonic!” Meanwhile, the Cybus Cybermen kept coming through, but now slower than normally. “Stay here,” the Doctor said to his three companions, “I’m going to destroy the second generator.” He ran to the second generator. There were four Cybermen guarding it, and none of them was a Malakan. “You will be deleted!” one of the guards said, when suddenly… BANG!!!!!!! BANG!!!!!!! Two of the Cybermen fell to the ground. The other two turned to were the electric blots came from. It was a Silent. He pointed both his hands at the two Cybermen. BANG!!!!!!! BANG!!!!!!! The two Cybermen were destroyed. “Thanks!” the Doctors said. As he used his sonic on the generator, he started thinking. Weird, when your enemies help you, he thought. But what if the Cybermen are defeated? Will they attack me? Suddenly, someone grabbend him. “Hello, Doctor,” the parallel Master said, “With this war going on, nobody takes care of me. So I decided to take care of you!” “Not today!” the Doctor replied, as he punched the parallel Master in his face. Buzz! The second generator was down. This thing is going to explode, I need to go, the Doctor thought, but the he saw the parallel Master, lying on the ground, with blood coming out of his nose. I can’t leave him, the Doctor thought. He pulled the parallel Master out of the way. He was just in time. BOOM!!!!!!! Another generator down. The portal started getting weak. “The Doctor is destroying the generators.” one of the Cybus Cybermen told the Cyber-Leader. “Kill him!” the Cyber-Leader replied. A bunch of Cybermen started shooting. The Doctor could just avoid the many lasers fired at him. “They’re killing him,” Helen shouted, “Do something!” Fast, two Malakans disguised as Cybermen started attacking the real Cybermen from behind. BANG!!!!!!! In only a few seconds, there were three Cybermen and two Malakans on the ground. It hadn’t worked. The Cybermen were still shooting. Meanwhile, the portal was getting weaker. The Doctor got his sonic out of pocket as he ran to the second generator. He sat down beside it. “The Doctor is sitting,” one of the Cybermen said, “We can kill him now!” The Cybermen all fired, but it didn’t have any effect on the Doctor. The generator’s force field saved him. Buzz! Another generator down, together wit hits force field. The Doctor could jump away just in time. Meanwhile, the portal got very weak. “I will kill the Doctor!” the Cyber-Leader said, as he speeded towards the Doctor when… “Not today!” the parallel Master ordered. He was standing in front of the Cyber-Leader, “The Doctor saved my life… I respect that. And what have you done for me? Nothing!” “The you too, will be deleted!” the Cyber-Leader warned. “Not today!” the parallel Master replied, as he got a gun out of his pocket, and pointe dit at the Cyber-Leader’s head, “Goodbye!” BANG!!!!!!! He shot the Cyber-Leader’s head. It fell on the ground. The parallel Master then started shooting the Cyber-Leader’s body. With many ‘''bang’s''’, the Cyber-Leader was destroyed. “And now for the Doctor!” the parallel Master laughed, “Doctor, did you think I wasn’t going to kill you? You see, you did save me, but that doesn’t mean I can’t kill you!” “To late!” another voice said. It was the parallel Rani, “I’ve regenerated!” and with that, she pulled the Master into the portal, taking herself too. “This is going out of hand!” Tasha Lem shouted, “We have to do something!” The Doctor was still running. There were only two generators left. He kept on running, when suddenly… “Doctor,” Rassilon said, “The one who destory the last generator… that person will probably die. He, she or it will be sucked in the portal, as it gets destroyed.” “Then the time has come!” the Doctor ran towards one of the two remaining portals, and sonicked it. Buzz! “Quite easy, those portals!” the Doctor said, “Time to destroy the last one!” he ran towards it, when… Bam! The Doctor fell to the ground. “Farewell, Doctor!” Tashe Lem said, as she ran towards the generator. She got out a sonic screwdriver. “How did you get that?” the Doctor asked. “Spoilers!” Tasha Lem answered, as she sonicked the generator, “Goodbye Doctor!” she saidm as the Doctor spotted a Vortex Manipulator on her wrist. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!! The portal started sucking people in. “Hold on!” Rassilon shouted. Everyone did so, except the Cybermen. “The Cybermen will win!” they said, when suddenly, they were sucked in. Tasha Lem let go of the rock she was holding on to. Right before she was sucked in, she pressed a button on the Vortex Manipulator. BANG!!!!!!! The portal closed. “We won!” David shouted, “But what now? I mean, there are still Goloc, Malakans, Angels, Silents… All sorts of enemies.” The Doctor looked at his enemies. He didn’t know what to do. “We are happy and thankful that you save dus,” one of the Silents told the Doctor, “In return, we will wait till the next time. Goodbye Doctor, and remember, next time, you will die!” “I’ll go home myself!” Rassilon said, “My TARDIS has probably regenerated.” “You promised me something!” Vangra said to the Doctor, “You would take me back home!” “Come on then!” the Doctor replied, as he walked into his TARDIS. “Hello!” Tasha Lem said, “Vortex Manipulator, always handy! Goodbye Doctor. I’ll go back to my Curch. We will meet quite soon, however.” She pressed a button on the Vortex Manipulator, and disappeared. “So then,” David commented, “Now Vangra has joined, we are with four.” The Doctor didn’t reply. He was thinking about something. “How did she get the sonic?” he suddenly shouted, “What happened with the parallel Rani? When did she regenerate? So many unexplained things…” and with that, he pulled a lever, and the TARDIS set of, to Kalossia. Category:Stories featuring Cybermen Category:Stories featuring Weeping Angels Category:Stories featuring Ood Category:Stories featuring the Silence Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Paternoster Gang